A gap remains in the translation of basic research advances into clinical neuroscience insights related to alcoholism.. This gap persists despite a growing array of outstanding basic and clinical studies in the field of alcoholism research. A new generation of psychopharmacology, neuroimaging, and molecular genetic studies rooted in molecular neuroscience with broad clinical implications may contribute to bridging the gap between basic and clinical research. The CTNA is designed to bridge the gap between the basic and clinical neuroscience of alcoholism. It will attempt to: 1. Conduct programmatic research that will identify factors modulating glutamatergic circuitry that contribute to ethanol reward, vulnerability to self-administration, and dependence; 2. Build from basic neuroscience insights to hypotheses regarding the etiology, pathophysiology, and treatment of alcoholism; 3. Facilitate transdisciplinary research within projects and between projects; 4. Establish a mechanism to review and fund pilot promising pilot projects; 5. Provide career development activities for graduate and medical students, postdoctoral trainees, and junior faculty that will promote their development and retention within the field of alcoholism research; 6. Promote ethnical and humane clinical neuroscience studies of alcoholism.